


Code 2244! Valentine's day disaster?

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	Code 2244! Valentine's day disaster?

Here I am, sitting in a bathtub way to small for two people, with my girlfriend, on Valentine's Day. You may wonder why my girlfriend is assumeably a bit angry with me. I'll tell you!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
I woke up with Nat's head resting on my arm that I currently couldn't feel. Luckily I felt her stirring awake. She opened her eyes and saw me looking at her. "G'morning baby." She says groggily and smiles.  
"Morning, beautiful." I say as I kiss her lovingly.  
"So. What have you planned for us today?" I freeze. Planned? It isn't our anniversary yet!  
"W... What?" She raises an eyebrow at me.  
"It Valentine's Day. I really hope you haven't forgot we where going out to dinner..." She says, glaring at me.  
"O-oh, yeah, right. Valentine's Day. Right. I knew that!" I say nervously and try to think of something to take her mind off it. She must have seen the glimpse in my eye. I start peppering kisses all over her face and neck. My hands travel to her hips.  
"(Y/N)-" She warms me but gets cut of by her own moan. I smirk as I find the right spot on her neck. Before we can get any further, we, so rudely, get interrupted by a knock on the door. I groan and look to the door.  
"WHAT?!" Then Steve opens the door carefully to peek in.  
"It's breakfast time." He says and avoids looking at us. I just continue glaring at him.  
"We'll be down in a few." Says Nat and Steve nods, closing the door.  
"Where were we..." I say wriggling an eyebrow at her.  
"Nowhere. Now come on." She says and kisses my cheek.  
"We will continue this later." I say trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably. Nat just shakes her head and gets up. I follow and pick up an old shirt from the floor.  
"No." Nat says, knowing I was going to put on said old shirt. I sigh and drop it, dragging my feet over to the drawer.

We head out to the kitchen and join the others for breakfast. Afterwards I try to catch Tony alone.  
"Tony, code 2244!" I whisper. He stops in his tracks.  
"Valentine's day disaster?" He whispers back. I nod and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a golden credit card. "It has a few thousand dollars on it- but don't- spend it all." I nod frantically and snatch the card out of his hand, running of to mine and Nat's room, putting the card in my purse before Nat sees it.  
"Babe?" I call out and i then head shuffling around in the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and see Nat clasping her bra, back to me. "Took a shower without me?" I say, sounding hurt and giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
"Mhm." She says and looks at me, toothbrush in her mouth.  
"Well don't you look hot." I say a bit ironically, but not lying either. I snake my arms around her waist and give her a kiss on her neck. "So, I was thinking we could go to this fancy restaurant and sit at a private booth." She smiles and spits the toothpaste out before answering.  
"Sounds good. But I'm not gonna pay." She gives me a glare.  
"No no no. I got that covered." Then we get ready and head out to walk the park for a bit and window shopping before it's time for dinner.

But when we arrive...

"Sorry ma'am, but all out tables are reserved for the evening." The poor young boy at the front tell us, looking thru the list of reservations again.  
"Are you f**kn kidding me!" I groan loudly as Nat tries to calm me down, while angry herself.  
"Let's see if there is any other restaurant with a table." She says and drags me away. We went to at least 10 different restaurant and bars etc, and none of them had a table. NOT EVEN FRICKING MCDONALDS OR KFC!!!

So here we are, walking through the park at 8 pm on out way home, defeated.  
"Wanna watch a move or something at home instead. Or... or we could bake..." I say ashamed, holding her hand.  
"Hm." She just says and looks ahead.

We ended up watching a really bad romantic movie and eating a bunch of chocolate, but Nat seemed mad at me the whole time. Now we're sitting in that, too small for two people, bathtub, her back resting on my chest.  
"Hey Nat?" I say carefully.  
"Mhm." She hums back. "Are you really mad at me..?" I ready myself for a slap or an argument to take wind.  
But she just; "No. why would you think that." She says and sits up, turning to me.  
"I-I just messed up big time on our first Valentine's Day together." I say, getting ready eyed.  
"Oh honey. Yes you did, but you did everything in your power to try to fix things." She places her hand on my cheek and strokes it. I smile weakly and do the same with my hand on her cheek.  
"I love you Nat."  
"I love you too, (Y/N)." Then we kiss.

Who new such a disaster day could turn out OK in the end...

But it didn't end there tho.  
"So, weren't there something we were suppose to continue from this morning?" Nat winks and I can't help but smirk. My hands travel to her hips and pulled to straddle my hips.  
"Oh yes indeed." I smirk and attack her neck with kisses, sucking on her sweet spot and she moans. She grabs my face in her hands and kiss me passionately.  
"I love you." She moans out before I catch her lips again.  
"I love you too."


End file.
